


Robotnik has a prosthetic

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Amputee, Established Relationship, I'm not an amputee my only source is fma and the internet, I'm trying to write representation I'm so sorry if this is bad amputee rep, M/M, Robotnik is insecure, You're Welcome, but I feel they're ooc in chap 2, but it's also gay as hell, chap 2 is kinda a character study?, stone doesn't know what he's doing but he's filled with love, stones first name is aban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robotnik has a prosthetic and Stone doesn't know bc he likes to be dramatic when revealing it.AKA-"Sir... Your arm seems to be... On the floor."Robotnik's face shifted into its usual calm, calculating, and bored look, as he looked down and regarded the fact that his arm was indeed currently unattached to his body and on the floor. With a shocking lack of blood too.  He hummed, unfazed. "It seems it is."
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this is my first (published) fic and I'm sorry if it's terrible so I welcome constructive criticism. My only beta is Google docs spell checker so pls tell me it's there's typos!  
> I saw a fic about Stone being an amputee a while back and thought about the reverse, I'll link that fic when I remember and find it again!

Five hours ago, Agent Stone had woken up, gotten ready, and drove to work. He had clocked in, made coffee for himself and the doctor, delivered them and stood in silence as he watched the doctor finish his newest badnik. Doctor Robotnik had already been in for hours before Stone entered, and completed the model soon after Stone arrived because of it. He promptly dragged both of them off to a separate part of the lab to activate and test it.

Which was where they currently were, Stone standing behind a thick plane of glass as the doctor placed the Badnik down and hurried to the safe side of the glass. The doctor handed Stone a pair of tinted goggles and ear plugs, "You can't do your job if you're blind or deaf," he explained, taking Stone's left side. Stone was the doctor's right hand man, it was only natural for him to be on the doctor's right. 

They stood, ready to duck for cover if things went negatively. Which they wouldn't, Stone had complete faith in the doctor that his inventions would work as expected and not malfunction. He watched from the corner of his eye as Robotnik entered commands on his glove, pinching together his fingers to initialize whatever sequence he just gave the badnik.

On cue the badnik powered on and rose a few feet off the floor, automatically scanning the room for danger before processing the orders it gave. Not that there was hesitation in its actions, it's processor- and everything about it- was made from scratch by the doctor and ran at speeds unrivaled by both humans and other modern tech. The badnik wasn't actually what was improved and being tested today however. They were testing its arsenal, the doctor having loaded it up with a unique bomb that was meant to distract more than harm. With another pinch of the doctor's glove, the badnik tossed a small device-the bomb- into the center of the room, zooming up to a corner to try and avoid overwhelming its own sensors.

Stone braced himself.

The bomb went off exploding with a loud _bang_ and a _thud_ , a minor accompanying shockwave making Stone stumble backwards. Smoke filled the air of the lab and Stone knew it was both a success and a failure. It worked as an eye catching distracter, yes, but it wasn't meant to have a shockwave or break anything, and judging by that mystery thud something had gone wrong.

____In a moment the lab's vents kicked into overtime, the air clearing and letting him see his superior. Robotnik had turned slightly to face him, grinning._ _ _ _

____"I'd say that was a success, wouldn't you, Agent Stone?"_ _ _ _

____Stone didn't say anything, eyes widening. If he hadn't been trained for years to repress his emotions in time of combat and distress, he probably would've screamed, especially from seeing someone he ~~cared about~~ worked for hurt._ _ _ _

____Robotnik's face fell, almost worried. "Stone? Are you okay? I would say you look like you've seen a ghost but ghosts are entirely fictional and pointless to believe in or worry about seeing."_ _ _ _

____Stone cleared his throat, trying to remain calm and look composed. "Sir... Your arm seems to be... On the floor."_ _ _ _

____Robotnik's face shifted into its usual calm, calculating, and bored look, as he looked down and regarded the fact that his arm was indeed currently unattached to his body and on the floor. With a shocking lack of blood too. He hummed, unfazed. "It seems it is." Robotnik squatted down, picking up his entire left arm with one hand- not like he had any other option- and inspected it._ _ _ _

____After a moment he shrugged off his coat, pausing at his undershirt. The doctor glanced at Stone, then handed him the arm. "Hold this," he said, already unbuttoning his shirt._ _ _ _

Stone sputtered, taking the arm anyways- because what else was he supposed to do?- and almost buckling under the surprise weight. It was _heavy_. Of course, it made sense that an entire limb was heavy but this was more than he expected. Adjusting his hold on it for better grip, he turned it around to assess the damage where it had come off. To his surprise, instead of a wound or muscles, it had exposed wires and metal plates. The rest of the arm was incredibly realistic and life like, it took Stone off guard. 

____"It's a fake?" Stone asked in amazement, then immediately mentally slapping himself. That explained the weight and the lack of blood, as well as the doctor's eerie calmness._ _ _ _

____"Of course it's a fake, Stone, use your brain. If it wasn't we'd be in a lot more trouble right now." Robotnik said, confirming his thoughts. When Stone looked up, the doctor's coat was on the floor, and his undershirt was half peeled away, leaving what remained of his arm exposed. Stone blushed and looked away, not wanting to invade his privacy, even after all this time._ _ _ _

____Robotnik took back his arm and Stone heard whirling and clicks, but still didn't look up. "Sir, with all due respect, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped with it sooner." Without looking up Stone grabbed the coat from the floor and held it up._ _ _ _

____More clicks, then rustling of fabric. "You know I like my theatrics and secrets, Stone. I prefer people not knowing until the last possible second. I don't need to be pitted or looked down upon over something I've already solved." There was a short pause as he took the coat out of Stone's hands, dusted it off and put it on. "That and... By the time I felt it was important to address with you I wasn't sure how to acknowledge it."_ _ _ _

____Feeling the coat be taken, Stone looked up to see Robotnik as flawless as ever, adjusting his jacket. Not a hair out of place, he certainly didn't look like his arm was unattached a moment ago._ _ _ _

Robotnik was stretching the shoulder of the arm he had just reattached, rotating and making sure it was correctly connected. He looked Stone in the eyes, jaw set. "I... _apologize,_ " -he said, still unused to be honest with his thoughts- "that you had to see that. I must not have attached it securely this morning. I'll avoid it happening again."

"Hold up doctor." Stone said, his mouth working faster than his brain. "I'm here to help you, remember? I assume you're used to hiding this and I don't know the protocols for dealing with it and keeping it in the best shape, but I'll do research and learn. If you need help with _anything_ just ask. Okay, Ivo?"

____Robotnik smiled softly. "Okay. Thank you, Aban. I really mean it." He coughed, trying to ignore the way Stone's honest offer made him feel. He was an evil genius--he shouldn't be getting butterflies from his partner offering to learn to take care of his arm! "Let's head back. We're still on the clock after all." He turned to face the badnik, floating forgetting in the corner. He typed a command into the glove and it lowered behind him, following as he led them out of the testing lab and into the main lab._ _ _ _

____"Sir?" Stone asked after they had put the badnik back and had a free moment._ _ _ _

____Robotnik hummed in response, sitting down at his deck and getting ready to write a minor report of the bomb's testing._ _ _ _

____"Did you build it yourself? The arm, I mean. I recognize your style by now and I just wanted to say it's impressive if you built that using only one hand."_ _ _ _

____Robotnik smiled at the compliment to his work, then pushed it down as he remembered he was at work and supposed to be on his usual professional and grumpy behavior. "Thank you, Stone. I did build it myself but I only did the bare minimum with one arm. As soon as it was possible I connected it and worked on it as it was connected, despite the risks behind it." He held up his arm, flexing his figures, showing off despite it being completely covered by his sleeve. "Honestly the exterior was the hardest part. Making it look as real as possible to catch people off guard was easy, but giving it accurate touch sensors was something I had in mind in even the earliest models, and wasn't attainable until only a few years back."_ _ _ _

____When Robotnik was first recruited by the government for his intelligence, the arm was in its middle stages, where it was fully functional as an arm and nothing more. It didn't look realistic, feel realistic, have any sensors, have the ability to transmit commands to his devices like his glove protype did, or even have any weapons! It could pick up things and write. In his mind, 'just functional' was not the ideal, and he still didn't want to be pitied for it, so he'd taken to his current style. Long coats, long sleeves, gloves. Over time it'd become his aesthetic, and even when he'd perfected the design he didn't want to ditch the comfort of his coat._ _ _ _

____Snapping out of memories, Robotnok lowered his arm and turned his attention back to Stone, who seemed equally lost in thoughts as he had been a moment ago. "Something on your mind?" He asked, only willing to tolerate the question as long as it was Stone, and no one else._ _ _ _

____Stone blinked, coming back to reality and smiling a tiny bit. "Well you know how you always say I'm your right hand man?"_ _ _ _

____The doctor's eyes narrowed. "... Yes."_ _ _ _

____"I think I'd be better off as your left hand man."_ _ _ _

____"You're fired." Robotnik said, the corners of his mouth twitching up in the tiniest smile. Which, in Robotnik language, meant he found that hilarious._ _ _ _

____Stone lit up at the tiny display of happiness, knowing what it meant and proud of himself for making the doctor happy._ _ _ _

____Robotnik turned back to his computer, starting the report. What did he ever do to deserve someone as helpful and caring as Stone?_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik and stone go home and discuss arms and insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before this was written between midnight at 2 am with my only beta being Google docs so pls tell me if there's any typos. Ty.

That night Stone left work with Robotnik in tow for the first time that week. Robotnik had been insisting on both sleeping in the lab to get the most work done and having Stone go home to be well rested for the day. Stone honestly didn't understand how Robotnik could have both mentalies and not see the conflicting logic, but nonetheless he listened. (For the most part. Robotnik usually didn't notice when Stone stayed after or arrived earlier than usual to keep the doctor alone for a minimal amount of time, and when he did notice Stone always had a latte ready to bribe him into not caring.)

With the distraction bomb- Robotnik having a mental block on naming it- mostly finished, Stone decided it was time to drag him out and get proper food and sleep.

They left the lab with possibly the shortest conversation ever on dinner- "Pasta?" "Sounds good."- and entered the car. Immediately Robotnik started talking, not about anything particularly important, but just anything on his mind to avoid silence. 

Most of the time Robotnik liked silence, he liked the quick hush that came over a room when he walked in and the feeling of power when everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him. But other times his mind got to him, and he'd do anything to chase away the silence and the deafening thoughts that came with it. Blasting music was his go to option, but more recently he'd taken to simply telling Stone whatever non-harmful thoughts popped into his head. Only with Stone though. Only with the only person he could trust to listen and not steal his ideas or profit off any concerns of his. 

Currently he spoke of his newest commission. "- and I told them that a bomb that only works as a temporary distraction is a waste of resources and that it would be more efficient to create one that would, say, blind permanently and not just temporarily!" 

"Sir I believe that violates the geneva convention." Stone laughed, used to his boss's more... dangerous ideas. 

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Screw the geneva convention, that only applies in time of war, which we are not in and will not declare!" He sighed, "But _they_ insisted they knew what they wanted. At least I'm getting money out of this..." he trailed off. 

As the car came to sit at a red-light, Robotnik didn't speak, clearly looking for the next topic to fill the silence with. Stone took the opportunity. "Is something wrong?" he asked, always happy to listen to Robotnik talking, but noticing the signs of him fighting off intrusive thoughts and not simply loving his own voice. 

"No. Of course not." Robotnik responded quickly.

That made Stone worry. "Did I do something wrong today? Overstep a boundary? I'm sorry if-"

"No you were fine as always Aban. It's nothing to worry yourself over."

Stone frowned, but didn't push. The light turned green and he drove on, turning on the radio to relieve Robotnik from the overbearing silence. He wanted him to open up about what was clearly bothering him, but he also didn't want to make him uncomfortable by going too far. This was a problem to be saved for once they got home, at the very least.

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway of their shared house. Technically it was in Stone's name, but Robotnik had quickly taken up residence after their relationship started and Stone made it clear that he wasn't comfortable with him sleeping in the lab constantly. 

Entering the house, Ivo wandered off to immerse himself in anything that would distract him, while Stone got to working on their agreed dinner. Getting to work, Stone let his mind wander. 

For a man that loved the minimalist aesthetic, Robotnik had a surprising amount of junk he brought and scattered around the house. Well, scattered was the wrong word, and so was junk. Robotnik had brought tools, scrap metal, clothes, and a few tiny badniks and had arranged them in piles around the house, hiding them in nooks and crannies Stone previously had no use for. Stone let him know he had a desk and closet to put things in, but he still opted for hidden spots. 

Sometimes Stone would catch him rearranging them, balancing things so each pile had the same basic materials, or adding things like shirts or snacks with the excuse of cushioning the pile so the metals wouldn't scratch each other. The piles, hidden and packed with essentials as they were, felt like Robotnik was ready at any moment to jump up, grab one and run out the door. 

The implications of that concerned Stone, to say the least. But he had decided he'd help him break the presumed habit in minor ways.

Mainly by making it obvious that Stone loved him and that he wouldn't have to leave anytime soon.

Speaking of- "Ivo! Dinners ready!" Stone called, taking plates to the table and sitting down. 

After a moment Robotnik emerged, changed and with a towel wrapped around his head, looking calmer. His arm was already attached. Shower, relaxing, or other activities, Stone had never seen him without it, obviously or else he'd have figured it out sooner. 

Robotnik sat down and they ate in silence for a few minutes before Stone spoke up. "Hey, tell me if I'm overstepping but-" Stone saw Robotnik tense up, "- is it bad for you to attach it after a shower? What if water gets in the ports?" 

Robotnik didn't relax, picking up another fork full of food and attempting to look unbothered. "It's fine, it's waterproof." 

Stone frowned at the dismissal in his voice. He didn't know anything about prosthetics and hadn't had a chance to Google anything since he found out, but he was willing to learn and there was no time like the present. "I- Can we talk about this? I feel you're avoiding this."

Stone had to wait a moment for his response, having spoken while Robotnik had his mouth full, and started to doubt the transparency of his words. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I can tell you are but this can't be something we brush under the rug." 

"... Isn't it? I see no reason we can't go back to not knowing and letting me deal with it myself?" 

"I want to help you. In general and with this." 

"I don't _need_ help with this. I'm used to it and I've been taking care of it alone for years." 

"But you shouldn't have to be alone, not when you have help!" 

"I'm not weak enough to need help because of how I was born!" Robotnik shouted, slamming down his utensils. "I don't need more people doing things for me without even letting me try because they think I'm incapable!" Robotnik stopped, eyes widening before he ducked his head. He shouldn't have shouted--he was trying to get better in his anger and he didn't want to one day say the wrong thing without thinking or to push stone too far and have him leave. He knew his anger got the best of him at times and he didn't want it to be the destroying factor in his best relationship. He snapped out because he didn't want Stone to look down on him like everyone else did, but he-

"Ivo. _Ivo_ , look at me." Stone said, repeating himself to snap Robotnik out of his spiraling thoughts. "I want this to be clear: I'm not helping you or doing things because I pity you. I do it because I love you and admire you. Every aspect of you is amazing and makes you, _you!_ You're not incapable, if anything it's the opposite! The fact that you built yourself an arm _from scratch_ \- which is extremely impressive if I may add - proves that!"

Robotnik looked Stone in the eyes, clinging to every word of reassurance. 

Stone smiled, soft as always, as he leaned closer and held Robotnik's face in his hand. "Besides, you're Ivo Robotnik- Smartest man in the world and the only man with a whole arsenal you made yourself in the palm of your hand, with an _extremely_ capable bodyguard slash assistant. Next person that doubts you or looks down on you won't make it to see the next sunrise."

Robotnik laughed at that. "You know me too well, Aban." he replied, voice as soft as Stone's smile, "There's a handful of playground bullies that don't exist anymore. They were terrible people but great target practice for my first badniks." 

"There's the mad genius I know and love." Stone said, standing up. "Wanna move this to the couch? I'll put up the leftovers. You can choose a movie." He grabbed the plates and turned to put them in the sink, turning back when Robotnik didn't respond. 

"... Or no movie? We can go straight to bed if you're tired." Stone offered, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He didn't look upset, just... thinking. 

"You understand I'm not purposefully keeping things from you, right?" Robotnik asked hesitantly. 

"Of course. I know you trust me." Stone replied, not following his thought process but going along. 

"I just..." He waved his hands around, struggling to find words for once. "I don't want you to find out things about me and leave me because of them." 

Stone put the plates down, heading back to the table to comfort him. "I thought I made it clear nothing about you will make me leave?" 

"I know that but... knowing and feeling are two different things... And I don't always feel that." He wrung his hands, not having prepared for this deep a conversation. 

Stone paused in front of him, leaning down so they were at eye level. "I guess I'll just have to make sure you always feel it." He kissed him- slowly, not trying to escalate it or do anything more, just making sure Ivo felt the love he had for him. 

They broke away and Ivo brought his hands up to hold Stone's face, bringing their foreheads together and leaning on each other. In a silent response Aban wrapped his arms around him, being them into a tight hug. 

"I don't understand you." Ivo muttered. 

"You're a genius, you'll figure me out one day." Aban replied, a loving look in his eyes. 

They didn't break away, preferring to stay in each other's embrace for a few more minutes. Unlike earlier the silence around them was peaceful, and Ivo's normally loud thoughts were calmed as he thought of everything Aban had done for him. 

Aban shifted on his feet. It made Ivo realize he was still standing, awkwardly hunched over to be on Ivo's sitting level. He glanced at the clock behind him- 11:54. "Oh- we should go to bed. I didn't mean to keep you up this late." 

"I don't mind. Not if it's you." Aban pulled him up from his chair. "I guess we'll have to get into details about helping you with your arm tomorrow huh?" 

Ivo led them down the hall to their shared room. "I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier. But in all honesty I don't think there's much you can help with. Not to say that you're unhelpful-" He backtracked. 

Aban put his hand on his shoulder, calming him before his anxiety got started. "I understand. Robotics stuff right?" He guessed. 

Ivo nodded. "Most people would need help attaching it or maintaining it but I've designed it to attach on its own so the only thing I do myself is secure some extra clasps. Maintenance, however, would require intricate knowledge of the writing and plating, as well as the needed knowledge to fix those and-" he cut himself off. "I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?" 

"Nonsense, I love hearing you talk about your tech. It's your passion and I love seeing your eyes light up as you explain things." 

Ivo blushed and didn't bother to try and suppress it now that they were in the safety of their own home. "In that case... Maybe I can try and start explaining the basics of it to you tomorrow? I've got the blueprints stored somewhere if you don't mind trying to read my handwriting." 

Aban didn't protest. He said he wanted to learn and this was his opportunity, and if it gave him the chance to listen to Ivo explain his invention and light up? It was a win-win scenario. "I'd be honored." He said honestly. 

Years ago, when he first started working for Robotnik, he quickly found out that Robotnik was very paranoid and secretive. He didn't like people to see his blueprints and didn't show inventions until they were done or demanded to by the government. He despised the idea of anyone taking his things and claiming them as their own. Stone couldn't even tell if his handwriting was just terrible or if most of his notes were written in code. Both, it had turned out. Stone laughed to himself thinking that if he had been told all those years ago that his boss would willingly share everything from blueprints to inventions to a bed with him he would have called them crazy.

They settled in, Ivo clapping to turn off the light. "Goodnight, Aban... I love you." 

"I love you too Ivo. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW robotniks autistic in this even if it's not mentioned but it's not just bc he's the bad guy and shitty stereotypes. It's bc I'm projecting so Fuck off if you're hc is he's autistic just bc "oh scary bad guy is neurodiverent". We stan healthy headcanons in this house. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Idk if I'll continue this.  
> Hopefully I'll have the courage to attach this to my user in the future.


End file.
